This Too Shall Pass
by Sebe
Summary: Yamachi, yaoi. A look into Taichi and Yamato's day to day lives as they try to cope with life's everday trial and Taichi's condition
1. Default Chapter

****

~!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!~

I can't archive the prolouge of this story at fanfiction.net because of their anti-NC-17 rule, but I will put the second part up because if I don't, they'll take this down. Anyway, if you want to read the fic in it's entirety, (as it is to date), then go to either adultfanfiction.net , mediaminer.org , or fandomination.net. On adultfanfcition.net, my pen name is BroknAngel, but on all others it's the same.

Don't know if anyone's really interested in this story enough to go to those lengths to read it, but if you are, could you please leave a review here??? I'd really like some feedback. Please no flames, but I can take criticism. ^_^

Ja ne

Broken Angel 

A/N- Hiya! Sorry this took so long. I went back and revised the first chapter a bit. I wasn't happy with it at all, also I tried to make this chapter longer to apologize for the long wait. I'm really sorry about that.

Anyway, please R and R? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: *blinks* Do you have any idea how screwed up these characters would be in the show if I got my hands on them?

****

This Too Shall Pass Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Sleep, my lovely little angel.  
Rest in the peace of your dreams.  
When you wake, I'll still be here.  
Forever and always, as long as you remember  
To stay with me, till death do us part

~unknown writer

~~~~~~~

Yamato blinked his eyes open lazily as the sun streamed in through the window. He took a deep breath and stretched a bit before turning over to his boyfriend. 

"Taichi?"

The brunette was staring at the ceiling. He turned to face Yamato and smiled...just a little too brightly.

"Morning Mato."

The blue-eyed boy extended his arms and Taichi crawled into them immediately.

"You feel okay?"

Taichi looked at him like he had three heads.

"Of course I am, why?"

Matt just shook his head.

"Nothing. I have band practice today."

"Cool. I was gonna do some stuff around the place anyway. You're dad's not gonna be here, right?"

"No, he'll be gone till tomorrow."

Yamato's father was on assignment so Taichi was staying over. It wasn't like they were sneaking around. Both Taichi and Yamato families knew about their relationship and although they had never asked out right, they were fairly sure that said relationship went a little deeper than kissing and hugging.

Yamato chuckled a bit to himself. No one was surprised when the two got together. Their friends had all apparently known before they had and their families were nothing but supportive. Both sides thought that the one boy would be good for the other. 

Taichi had helped to draw Matt out of his shell when they were younger and he was now a fairly popular rock star figure in Japan. Nothing top of the charts, but well known in Odaiba at least.

Yamato, well, he had helped Taichi and his family a great deal in the near past. Taichi seemed to open up and respond to him more. Tai loved his family, but sometimes there were things that he just didn't think they could handle. 

"I'll be out for about three hours. What are you going to do?…Are you gonna be okay?"

No matter how happy Taichi had been last night, there was always a good chance that he wouldn't be nearly as fine that morning. 

Taichi had bipolar disorder and his was rapid cycling. He could be fine one minute and go ballistic the next, or just withdraw into himself. You just never had too much of a warning to know what was going to happen.

"I'll be fine." Taichi said seriously 

"Sure?"

Taichi broke into a grin.

"Yep! Maybe I'll go play some soccer or something at the park. I am the best you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Yamato muttered, smiling as he slowly got out of bed to try and find some clothes. Taichi was the best player on the team at school. He was the leading striker.

"Or I might just stay around the house and vegetate, don't know which yet."

Taichi was pulling a baggy blue shirt over his head and had somehow managed to find some boxers and khaki shorts in the mess of clothes that was Yamato's room.

"Okay. Just call my cell if anything comes up, kay?" The blonde had managed to find a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Taichi yawned and stretched as he stood up. 

"I will." Tai looked at the clock. "Shouldn't you be going? It's 10:30 ya know. Doesn't your practice start at 11:00?"

A blonde blur whipped past him and stared at the clock.

Matt screamed.

"No! I'm gonna be late again! Masaki and Jiko are gonna kill me!"

Taichi came up and put his arms around the distraught boys shoulders, nuzzling his neck.

"Don't worry. You'll make it if you leave now."

Yamato groaned

"Okay."

He turned around and Taichi held his guitar out to him.

Matt slung the case over his shoulder and put his hands on either side of Taichi's face.

"Thank you." he kissed his nose. "I love you." And he kissed his lips.

Taichi chuckled.

"I know. I love you too." he smiled "Now go! Or you really are going to be late!"

"Alright! I'll be back soon Taichi!" He grabbed his keys and headed out the door. 

Taichi sighed as the door closed.

"yeah..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato had made it to practice only a few minutes late. Not enough to be murdered for. But something kept nagging at the back of his mind as he played through the songs.

Taichi had seemed okay. Matt had been around long enough to know when Tai's okay meant not okay at all...at least he thought he had been. The brunette was adept at hiding his emotions and anything else he felt was necessary. Not even his parents or Hikari had noticed when he had first started hurting himself.

Yamato shuddered and missed a chord on his guitar. He quickly apologized to his band mates and they started again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After emerging from the shower and dressing, Taichi stretched and looked around the bedroom. He snorted as he realized why it was darker than usual in there. The shirt he had been wearing from last night was thrown over the lamp, courtesy of his enthusiastic blonde lover.

Taichi walked out into the living room and wondered if he should do something productive. 

Quickly deciding against that, he laid on the sofa and grabbed the remote for the TV. He flipped through all 120 channels and found nothing good on at all. He finally settled on the news with a growl.

'Not one channel has anyone under the age of fifty on it.' Then he remembered it was Saturday. Everyone was out of school and most teenagers were at the mall, or the movies, or just out of the house in general. That meant that all of the old people and their walkers, who roamed the land free on weekdays between 7:30 and 3:00, were locked securely inside their homes, as far from the pierced, loud, annoying adolescents as they could get. 

'Which means all old people television, all the time.'

The brunette sighed as he watched some fifty-something man explain to him about the weather in Uganda. 

'Hey, at least it's better than 60 minutes.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt sang the words to each song perfectly, but he wasn't even paying attention to what he was doing, he was still thinking about his boyfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taichi had been hurting himself for months before anyone realized it. Yamato was the one who uncovered it, although Hikari was the first that started up his suspicions. 

"He just seems like himself one minute and then the next....I don't know Matt, it's like I'm standing next to a stranger."

She had told him how her brother seemed to get more withdrawn. But then when he was confronted with questions about his behavior, instantly everything would be alright again. He would smile and laugh and it would be fine.

But Matt just knew something wasn't right.

After being together with Taichi for almost a month Matt decided to get to the bottom of the situation once and for all. He invited Tai over to his house after school to stay for the weekend. 

He had kind of lied to do it too. He told the Kamiya's that his father would be home, when he would actually be gone for the first day. Well, they asked if he would be home. He would...eventually.

Tai had come over around six. Matt opened the door and a cold weight settled in his stomach. He knew something was wrong. He could feel it. 

The brunette walked in and immediately began telling Yamato about events that had transpired at soccer practice. He was talking so fast that the blue-eyed boy almost couldn't understand him.

"Tai?"

"You should have seen the coach Mato! His eyes were huge, he didn't even realize-"

"Taichi."

"I kicked the ball straight towards him, not meaning to of course, but-"

Matt strode over to him and grabbed both of the brunette's upper arms, forcing him to face him.

Tai looked surprised at his sudden behavior.

"What are you doing Yama?"

Yamato noticed Taichi's eyes were all over the place. He wasn't focusing on anything, like he couldn't keep still. His hazel eyes looked dimmer, the pupils dilated.

"Taichi what's wrong with you?"

"What?" Tai laughed "Nothing's wrong Yama. I'm fine."

"You're lying to me. What is it? Something's wrong. Something's been wrong for a long time now and you're going to tell me what it is."

"Matt! I told you nothing's-" Tai looked dazed for a moment and seemed unsteady in Matt's grasp. He closed his eyes and shook his head briefly before looking up into blue eyes and focusing on them. Slowly he spoke. "..wrong..nothing's wrong Matt, okay?"

Matt growled.

"No! Not okay Taichi! You're not okay! Something's not right with you, you-" Matt stopped as Taichi closed his eyes and seemed to take deep breaths. "Tai...?"

Brown eyes slowly opened and looked at him. He moved his mouth a bit before speaking. 

"I...don't feel good Matt..."

The brunette fell forward into Yamato's chest. 

"Tai!"

The startled blonde caught him and eased him gently down to the ground.

"Tai! C'mon Tai talk to me!"

Taichi's eyes were barely open, but he wasn't responding. His head was thrashing around weakly as were his arms and legs as he tried to move.

"No, stay still, stay still, 'Chi"

Seeing that Tai wasn't responding, Matt got up and ran to the phone. He dialed 911 as he hurried back to the now gasping boy's side.

"Calm down Tai, you're okay, you're fine."

Yamato relayed the necessary information to the operator while stroking his hands through Tai's hair to clam him. After being assured that they knew where he was and an ambulance was on the way, Matt hung up the phone.

Fear overwhelming him as he watched Taichi, he pulled the now unconscious brunette up into his arms. Cradling the other boy against him he rocked slightly back and forth. He could hear Taichi's soft gasps for air, but was forced to only sit helplessly and listen.

"God Taichi, what did you do?" Tears fell as he pressed his forehead to the side of Tai's. 

"What did you do?..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That had been one of the most horrifying experiences of the singer's life. Having to hold his love in his arms, not knowing if he was watching him die. If this was the last time he would ever see him alive.

The ambulance arrived after what seemed an eternity to Yamato. They carried Taichi out on a stretcher and allowed Matt to ride in the back with him to the hospital.

Taichi's parents were notified and they, Hikari, and Takeru who had been visiting Kari arrived at the hospital less than fifteen minutes after Tai was brought in.

They found Yamato sitting outside the emergency room doors with his head in his hands, crying. He told them everything that had happened. The group went to the waiting room and sat huddled together, waiting for word.

The doctor came out and announced that Tai would be alright and a collective cry of relief resounded.

He had overdosed.

Overdosed

Taichi 

The doctor explained that it was most likely unintentional, that Tai wasn't trying to commit suicide, but he was trying to hurt himself. He had taken too many sleeping pills, ten exactly. But he most likely hadn't meant for this to happen. 

Taichi told them later that he just liked the disconnected feeling he got when he took them. Like everything in the world was alright and he could take it or leave it anytime he wanted.

Of course, the other things Tai had done to himself were exposed then too. The wrist-banging was evident by the huge bruises on his arms, there were also shallow and deep cuts on his arms, legs, and stomach.

He was admitted to the psyche ward of the hospital for a week. 

Yamato could have kicked himself. He just thought Taichi was being coy or shy when he wouldn't let him remove any of his clothes, but now he knew it was to hide the marks on his body.

After the psychiatrists were done with him, they diagnosed him with bipolar disorder. 

"Bipolar disorder, also known as manic-depressive illness, is a brain disorder that causes unusual shifts in a person's mood, energy, and ability to function. Different from the normal ups and downs that everyone goes through, the symptoms of bipolar disorder are severe. They can result in damaged relationships, poor job or school performance, and even suicide. He could be unnervingly happy one minute and something, or nothing, may happen and he goes into a depressive state. It is manageable with medications though. Therapy has also proven quite an effective treatment…"

It was all so clinical. And the doctors didn't really care, they were just doing their job and shuffling the patients in and out as soon as possible. This was his best friend, his lover, his soul mate, and all they saw him as was another statistic. It was infuriating to the blonde, but he held his tongue in respect of Taichi's family.

After a week, they sent him home with prescriptions and signed him up with a therapist. Both courses of action which, Tai had hotly protested.

~~~~~~~~

He was doing better, Matt thought as he played the last few notes of the closing song. He had relapsed into cutting himself or taking too many pills on a few occasions, but they were small cuts and only two or three pills.

It had been explained that self-injury was an addiction for Taichi now. One that was just as hard to get over as alcohol or any drug. His body wouldn't want to give up the feeling it gave him, the relaxation and stress relief.

'He is better.' Matt affirmed in his own mind. Taichi hadn't done anything for six weeks now, and believe that all of the digidestined and his parents were making sure of that. 

'He's okay.' 

Matt had started packing up his guitar and quickly checked his watch. He had told Taichi that he would be home in three hours. It was almost two now!

He finished packing up his guitar and stood with the case slung over his shoulder.

"See ya later Masaki, Jiko!"

The two looked up and waved.

"Bye Matt!"

The blonde began walking home through the crowded sidewalks of Odaiba. He would make it home before two as long as he went straight there.

'He's okay'

He laughed, Tai would probably have gone back to bed or maybe he was still out playing soccer in the park like he said he might do.

'He's alright.'

Matt stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

'I know he's okay. Why do I keep telling myself that?' 

And suddenly he got that same feeling in his stomach that he had the night Taichi had overdosed. Something was wrong. Something inside him knew something was wrong and he needed to get home fast.

Needing no more than his own mind's prodding, Matt began racing down the sidewalk to his apartment building, hoping with every fiber of his being that he was very much overreacting.

~~~~~~~

Tai looked up as the news finally ended. One o'clock. Matt would be back in an hour.

'I guess I could make some lunch. He didn't eat before he left and I'm starving.'

Deciding it was a good idea Taichi got up and went to the kitchen. 

As he was getting some things out of the refrigerator, he suddenly felt like he should be doing something.

But he was doing something, he thought. He was making lunch. 

Pushing the feeling to the back of his mind he went about getting out the skillet and spatula for the eggs. 

As soon as he broke the first egg and dropped it in the skillet, he felt it again, but stronger. He closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders back, trying to make it stop, but it wouldn't. He stared feeling short of breath and turned off the burner on the stove.

'no, no, no, not now...don't do this to me...'

Slowly, Taichi slid down to the linoleum floor and curled up there. He pulled his knees up to his chest and tried to take deep breaths.

'i'm okay, i'm okay...shit'

Tai whimpered and held his legs closer to him. His mind was racing. Every thought was moving too fast to try and think about it. His body wanted to move, wanted to do something, but he felt like doing too much, like he was being pulled in every direction, so he just sat, and cried. 

He was shaking now. Everything was too fast. Everything was too much. He felt hopeless, guilty, frustrated. Incredibly frustrated at not knowing what was happening. 

Tai's whimpers increased until eventually, he was screaming. He was backed up into a corner and started banging his arm against the wall, not knowing what else to do.

He was vaguely aware of a door being slammed open.

"Taichi!"

He was still screaming and struggling as he was enveloped in his boyfriend's arms. 

"It's okay Taichi. I'm here...I'm here baby."

Matt was rubbing circles on Tai's back to try and get him to calm down. Tai was still screaming, but it was more muffled sobs now, with his face pressed up against Yamato's chest.

Some part of him recognizing where he was and who was holding him, Tai started to relax and shakily wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...." he kept telling him over and over

"It's okay Tai. You didn't do anything. I love you and you're fine, alright?"

Slowly, Taichi's cries turned into short gasps and he pulled slightly away from Yamato, refusing to look him in the eyes.

Immediately, the blue-eyed boy grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at him.

"I love you." he told him "I love you, you understand that?"

Taichi reluctantly nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yeah. I love you too Yama." he swallowed "I'm okay."

Matt smiled.

"Good." he looked over the brunette for damage and saw the black and blue marks already starting to appear on his right arm. "C'mon Tai, let's get you taken care of."

Tai nodded

Matt stood up and helped Taichi to his feet. He led him back to the bedroom.

Yamato didn't bother to pick his guitar up from where he had dropped it on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- okay, what happened to Taichi was really hard to explain, but I've gone through it and it's not fun. It's feeling trapped in your own skin and trying to claw your way out. Like having too much energy and not knowing what to do with it. It's actually near to impossible to explain unless you've been through it, but I tried my best.

Um, let's see, any questions about the story so far can either be left in a review or e-mailed to me and I will answer them in the Author's notes for the next chapter.

I hope you're liking it so far! Sorry I'm so slow...school's a bitch and I'm the queen of excuses. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers.

Ja ne

Broken Angel


	2. This Too Shall Pass chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait. I just only like to write when I have a really good burst of inspiration and I just had one. So, anyway here's this chapter and another one will be out sometime tomorrow. Surprise! It's already written, I'm just tweaking it here and there.

Thank you to everyone who has commented so far, that' s what has propelled me to keep going with this little story of mine. Especially the e-mails. I truly appreciate the extra effort and I especially hope you like this. ^_^

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon

****

This Too Shall Pass: Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Where does it hurt?

Where is the pain?

You know if I could

I'd make it go away

It's not the end of the world

No, not Heaven on Earth

I can make it better

So tell me where it hurts

~unknown writer

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato turned the water off and wrung the cloth out over the sink. He stepped out and kicked the bathroom door closed with his foot. He approached his bed where Taichi lay with one arm thrown across his eyes and the other above his head.

"Taichi?" he whispered softly

Tai groaned and mumbled something to the effect of 'lights?'

The blonde sat on the edge of the bed and moved his boyfriends arm from across his eyes. Taichi winced as Yamato put the wet cloth to his face.

"I'll get them in a sec Tai." he assured the slightly out-of-touch brunette. 

Matt ran the rag over Taichi's face, to cool him and calm him a bit. His hands were still shaking slightly.

When he was satisfied with that, he got up from the bed and hit the light switch, at the same time turning the fan on to medium speed. 

Behind him, Taichi turned on his side and curled up, closing his eyes and sighing softly.

After throwing the wet cloth into the hamper, Yamato got on the bed behind Taichi and wrapped one arm around the brunettes waist, taking his trembling hands in the other silently.

He stroked Tai's hands with his fingers. Taichi would be okay after he rested for awhile. When this happened to him...it didn't hurt him, excluding the injuries he almost always gave himself, but it did leave him quite shaken for a while after. 

Matt frowned slightly. Taichi had bruised his arm up pretty good, but there wasn't anything he could do for a bruise but let it heal on it's own.

Softly and silently, Yamato kissed Taichi's neck. Quiet, dark, cool. That's how Tai liked it after he was calmed down. The tranquility of the room relaxed him.

Taichi was drained, physically and mentally. He was tired and usually slept a solid three or so hours after an attack like this. 

Yamato always wanted to whisper soothing words in his ear and tell him how much he loved him, but that would only, well, annoy Taichi right now. So the blonde settled for laying his head next to the already sleeping brunettes and following him into his dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taichi woke a few hours later in the same position he had fallen asleep in. Yamato's arms still wrapped around him. 

Slowly, so as not to wake the other, the brunette disentangled the arms from his body and slipped out of the bed. 

Trudging to the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. His dry throat was thankful for the relief. Turning to leave again, Tai noticed Yamato's guitar lying on the ground where he had dropped it some hours before.

Tai felt a surge of guilt course through him.

'I do this to him all the time.'

Stooping down, Taichi picked up the guitar case and brought it over to the wall, leaning it against the plaster. He just stood, looking at it.

'He doesn't deserve this. Nobody does. It isn't fair.'

"Tai-chan?"

'It's not fair.'

"Tai..."

"it's not fair."

Warm arms wrapped around him from behind as he stood, still staring towards the wall.

"You shouldn't have to put up with this. You don't deserve this kind of shit Yamato."

"I don't deserve you?"

Tai turned in the blonde's grasp.

"You know that's not what I meant."

Yamato held the other boy closer

"I know." Tai's head rested alongside the blonde's shoulder. "But it's you Taichi. No matter how much we don't want it, this is part of you. And I think I already told you I love you, all of you, not just the good parts."

Tai backed up a bit and looked Yamato in the eye.

"But I don't want this to be a part of me! I want it to go away! I don't want to be sick like this!" Tears formed in the brunette's eyes. "It's not...I don't....want it..."

Matt stepped forward and took Tai's hand in his own.

"I know you don't." he whispered "But I don't think it's going anywhere." he looked down into Taichi's eyes "But neither am I."

Taichi laughed bitterly

"You should. Start running Yamato, fast and far, and don't look back."

"Nope. For better or worse. In sickness and in health, right?"

"We're not married."

"Close enough for now." Matt smiled "Hey, how many people can honestly say at sixteen that they've found their soul mates? Not many Taichi. I'm not gonna give that up, not now and not ever." The blonde stepped closer "This is where I belong. You're where I belong."

Tanned arms were wrapped around Matt's neck.

"...You're an idiot, you know that don't you?...It's not that often I get to say that to someone else."

Matt laughed and Taichi smiled.

"You're not an idiot."

"Oh yes I am and so are you."

After a bit they wandered over to the couch. Yamato's head rested in Taichi's lap as the boy ran his fingers through blonde locks. Yamato had his eyes closed, but he was smiling, which made Taichi smile too.

"Are you going to stay until tomorrow?"

"Yeah...what time does your dad get home?"

"Around noon. Plenty of time."

Tai raised an eyebrow

"Plenty of time for what?"

"...whatever."

Tai scowled playfully and thumped his boyfriend on the head.

"Baka."

"Ow..." Matt whined. "You never let me have any fun...I'll take you home around 10 okay?"

"Okay."

Taichi bent down and kissed the blue-eyed boy on the lips. Yamato opened his eyes lazily.

"And to what do I owe that?"

"Love."

Yamato sat up and leaned in for another kiss.

"You're in love with me, huh?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Matt kissed him again.

"Always."

"That's better."

"You'd better be nice to me Ishida."

"And why is that?"

"Because if you're really good I might just want to...whatever...before I go home." Taichi smiled seductively

"Aw, I was just kidding Taichi...really?" 

Tai got off the couch and started walking slowly backward towards the bedroom, beckoning the other boy after him.

Yamato's eyes lit up as he followed. He knew they would probably just fall asleep together, but just being with Tai was enough for him. 

No matter what Taichi ever saw when he looked in the mirror, the hazel-eyed boy was an angel to him. Every second he spent with him felt stolen somehow and he relished every moment they were together, no matter what they were doing.

Taichi was gorgeous in the dim light of his bedroom. Eyes half-lidded and smiling seductively. His hair hung into his eyes a bit, messy from sleep, and his tanned skin seemed to almost glow.

Cuddling was definitely more than okay. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm home!" Taichi called.

Kari peeked over the back of the couch.

"Hey Oni-chan, hey Matt. You finally brought my brother back? It's about time!" she put her hands on her hips in an attempt to look annoyed as Taichi ambled off to his room to throw his bag on the bed "I thought you were going to keep him forever."

"If only." Yamato mumbled

"I heard that." both siblings chimed together.

"I hope you two behaved yourselves." Kari warned playfully

Taichi stuck his head out of his room and smiled broadly

"Of course."

Kari looked to Yamato with critical eyes.

Matt smiled nervously

"What he said."

Hikari and Yamato were friends and Kari trusted Matt with her brother...for the most part. As sweet and kind as the young light was, she was a force to be reckoned with when it came to her brother's well being and she never seemed to trust anyone with him fully, not even their parents really.

Taichi walked out of his room and trudged towards the kitchen.

"Leave him alone Hikari, you're making him twitch." Tai ruffled her hair on the way by

She saw his arm

The taller brunette continued on his way and Kari shot a look over to his counterpart. Matt shook his head slightly.

"Taichi, I'm gonna go look at Kari's new photo program. We'll be right back, kay?"

Some grunted noise of acknowledgment was heard as Matt drug Kari off to her room.

The door closed

"He's okay" he said immediately 

Hikari looked at him like she was deciding whether to scream or cry.

"That is not okay Yamato," she whispered viciously "what happened?"

"He just got into a mood, he was curled up on the kitchen floor when I walked in."

"When you walked in?! You left him alone when he was like that?!"

"No! He was okay that morning."

"You should have called me!"

"I didn't know!"

"You should know, you should have stayed with him!"

"I-" Matt's shoulders sagged "I know." 

Kari's eyes lost the fire that had been in them as she pulled the tall blonde down to her and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Matt. I shouldn't have said any of that. It wasn't your fault... I...I just...worry."

The blonde head against her shoulder nodded as she let him go.

"Does he seem okay now?"

"Yeah. He's been fine all day."

"Okay." The girl took a deep breath "Okay...I won't say anything if you tell me he's fine, I trust you."

Nothing would be said about the marks on Taichi's arm by anyone, including Taichi. The bruises were visible, Taichi knew it, but he didn't acknowledge it. That was one of the unspoken ways that he trusted Yamato. When something happened, but he was okay, he trusted Matt to keep any unwanted questions and attention away from him. In return, Taichi didn't try to hide anything from him anymore. It was a system that had taken quite a bit of time to perfect, and it worked.

"He is alright, isn't he?"

Matt smiled bitterly and sighed.

"For now."

"Alright..." Kari trailed off "I am sorry Yamato. I have no right to put that on you. You've helped him more than anything, and I appreciate that."

Yamato smiled genuinely.

"It's alright Kar. I know you're a protective little bitch when it comes to your brother."

Kari smiled too...right before hitting the blonde on the head with an Algebra book.

"Ow!" the blue-eyed boy whined as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

The girl walked past him and opened the door

"Smartass"

Hikari went right to the couch and turned on the TV. Yamato walked out of the room, still rubbing his head. And Taichi came out of the kitchen with a bowl of macaroni in his hand. 

He blinked at Yamato, scowled, and turned to his sister.

"Dammit Hikari! Stop beating up my boyfriend!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The way I portray Kari in this is overprotective. If anyone saw her as a bitch, I'm sorry, that was not my intent, she just really loves her brother and wants to protect him. I like Hikari as a character and she is a good guy. She won't be like that all the time. I'm still going to have her as sweet and innocent and demure and everything, it was just in this particular situation that she was not very happy.

Thanks to everyone for being so patient! Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah (sp?), and Happy Kwanzaa! Have fun!! ^_^

~Broken Angel


	3. This Too Shall Pass 3

See? I promised you didn't I? Here's the next kind of chapter.

This is Taichi in an...off...mood. It's not a plot twist in the story or anything, just something to kind of give you an idea of what goes on in his mind at certain times. He doesn't think like this all the time remember. This is just his 'the world is out to get me nothing's wrong with me why are you looking at me like that' phase.

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon...you corporate asses

Once again thank you for the reviews and e-mails

~Broken Angel

****

This Too Shall Pass: Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

'...all that we see or seem,

is but a dream within a dream'

~Poe

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What is it exactly that makes them think I'm crazy?

__

'He wasn't always like this.'

My life is just the same as theirs.

Is it because I see things for what they are?

Because I sometimes think things are different from what everyone else sees?

Isn't that called perception?

Because I know that life sucks and hurts and tears and I actually do something about it?

What the hell else am I supposed to do? 

Just sit and let it hurt? 

I can't. 

I won't. 

Not when I know how to make it stop.

__

'What they hell are you doing?!'

Why do they all get so worked up...

I'd be fine if they would just leave me alone

But no...they have to interfere

__

'it's none of your business!'

You know they almost made me believe it...believe their lie..

__

'I'll help you.'

I'm fine!

Why don't you believe me?

You used to believe me...

__

"am I crazy?"

"No"

"are you lying?"

"You're not crazy"

Okay, maybe what I think and do does scare me sometimes...

I'm scared when I wake up with blood and bruises on me with no one around and can't remember what happened.

They tell me I did it...

I know I would

__

'Why do you do this?'

I know I do

__

'because...'

It makes the world stop hurting

Sometimes I see like the others see and it's okay. 

Everything's bright and happy and alright. 

Then it goes back to normal and I can't understand what they see that makes them act the way they do.

When I see their way, I can't remember mine

When I see my way, I can't remember theirs

__

'Taichi...'

Everyone wants to help me.

I don't need help.

I don't want it.

__

'stay away from me!'

I hate telling people my problems, if you're one of the ones that call them that.

They're not problems to me, they're solutions and perceptions, 

they're just 'problems' to everyone else.

__

'Why won't you talk to me?'

Telling about everything is just complaining. 

It's not like they can do anything, not like I would let them try.

But nobody seems capable of minding their own business anymore.

__

'you need help!'

'I don't!'

'Yes, you do!'

Leave me alone!

I don't want your pity, your concern, or your help!

Just leave me the hell alone!

__

'why can't you let us help you...'

Because you betray me

__

'No!'

Because you hurt me

__

"I want to go home! Let me go! You son of a bitch! Tell them to let me go! I hate you!!"

I hate them. 

For what they do. 

For what they do to me. 

And every time it's the same.

__

'It's for your own good'

What do you know about what's good for me?

I was doing just fine until all of you decided to interfere in my life.

__

'this isn't your business!'

'You're my business!'

'I'm not!'

My life. Mine. Not yours. Get your own.

__

'why can't you leave me alone?'

'Because we love you.'

Even my little sister. They turned her against me.

__

'Please onichan...'

My parents, my friends, they all think something's wrong with me

Maybe what's wrong with me is all of you. 

No one seemed to think anything was off until you said it was.

Now they've got me seeing psychologists, misinterpreting everything I say, shoving pills down my throat...

That's what'll drive you crazy

__

'You know we care about you.

We love you so much

you have to know that.'

Shut up

__

'fuck off'

Everything was fine...

I was doing okay...

__

'They didn't mean it...'

'I shouldn't have said that'

I shouldn't have done that'

'What did he mean...'

'Why did she say that?'

Shut up!

Shut up! Shut up! Go away! Leave me alone!

I hurt them

I don't mean to...

but what I say hurts them...

__

'Tai-chan...'

But they hurt me

__

'Stop doing this!'

'stop interfering!'

I know what's best for me, not you

__

'Why?'

'it helps'

I hate them! All of them...

You think you're _'helping' _me?

You're _killing_ me!

__

'You're killing yourself!'

I don't need help...

__

'I don't need you...'

I don't want help...

__

'I don't want you...'

Stop trying to help me...

'You've got to go to the hospital'

stop it...

'...They can help you

I'll be right there...'

no...

__

'You have to go...

I won't leave you Taichi...'

...stop...

__

'I can't watch you do this to yourself'

god...

__

'I love you'

Stop it!


End file.
